Shell Cottage
by Mione Weasley 3
Summary: A missing moment from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Set at Shell Cottage immediately following Malfoy Manor. Rated K plus to be safe. A oneshot. I don't own Potter, Jo does, and therefore I owe her my life.


"_He did not know or care whether they were wizards or Muggles, friends or foes; all he cared about was that a dark stain was spreading across Dobby's front, and that he had stretched out his thin arms to Harry with a look of supplication. Harry caught him and laid him sideways on the cool grass. _

_ 'Dobby, no, don't die, don't die –'_

_ The elf's eyes found him, and his lips trembled with the effort to form words. _

_ 'Harry … Potter …'_

_ And then with a little shudder the elf became quite still, and his eyes were nothing more than great glassy orbs, sprinkled with light from the starts they could not see."_

_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Chapter Twenty Three Malfoy Manor page 476 American Edition_

Ron watched, as Harry took the elf into his arms and laid him down, he saw the elf die. He looked down at who he was holding in his arms, Hermione. No he thought, no she can't go to not ever. He picked her up and started walking towards the house. He knew they had gotten to Shell Cottage, he could smell the salt and see the sea, but that didn't matter right now. He walked towards the door of the cottage and it was opened by his eldest brother. Bill had his wand pointed out.

"It is Ronald Bilius Weasley, Fred and George tried to make me take an unbreakable vow when I was about three …"

Bill cut him off, "What happened to Hermione, she …"

"Let me in, Harry's outside and … and some other people, she's hurt, we need help." Ron broke across Bill; he was worried and scared and needed to know that she would be all right.

Bill turned around and called up to Fleur to have her come down. "I will go and see Harry, Fleur will help Hermione, she has some skill with healing."

Bill let Ron pass by and then he walked out the door, closing it behind him. Ron walked a few steps inside the house he had been in not that long ago before he saw Fleur. "What 'as 'appened to 'er." She said startled as she came into the room.

"She … she was tortured. I can't tell you anything else." He looked down, and then wished he hadn't because he was looking at Hermione, and she looked so broken and hurt, he didn't know what else to say.

"Will you carry 'er upstairs zen?" Fleur asked, "we will put 'er in ze room you steeyed in when you were 'ere." They walked up the stairs, Ron still carrying Hermione. He could feel that she was breathing, ever so softly against his chest, and she moved a little in his arms. When they got upstairs Fleur opened the door and Ron brought Hermione over to one of the twin beds. She whimpered softly. One of her hands continued to hold on to his jumper even once he had put her down. He loosened her finger gently from his jumper and took her hand in his own. Fleur came over and starting applying what looked to Ron to be Essence of Dittany, to all of Hermione's scratches where the glass had cut her from the chandler. "What 'as 'appened to her?" Fleur asked gently as she continued healing all of Hermione's cuts that she could see.

"Tortured … with … cruciatius curse, a lot of times. And then she threatened to … Hermione's throat." He gestured towards where the cut on her neck was. Fleur carefully moved some of Hermione's hair and put a bit of Essence of Dittany on it, it emitted the normal bit of green smoke, but when it had cleared, Ron, still looking at Hermione's face could see a scar. He looked up at Fleur slowly; not daring to ask what he knew must be true.

"She will 'ave thee scar forreeveer." Fleur said softly looking up at Ron, having finished dealing with Hermione's cuts. "There is nothing more Iie can do for 'er. I'm sorry, youu'll weel 'ave to wait untiel she wakes up. She should wake soon. I weel leave, give you privaicy. Rimember what we talked about." She left the room, taking the Essence of Dittany with her.

Ron sat on the edge of the bed looking at Hermione. She was breathing so softly that he could hardly see her chest move up and down, hardly see the movements her lips were making. She was still for some time, and he was still watching her, hoping that all was not lost, that she still would wake. Then Hermione stirred and her eyes opened, blinking at first, then staying all the way open, then her lips parted as though trying to form words. Her lips were parched, and no sound came out.

"Hi," said Ron, he looked at her, hoping she would say something because he didn't know what to say.

"Ron," she breathed, "what happened, where are we?" Her face wrinkled into worries and she tried to sit up. He gently put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down.

"We're fine, we're at Bill and Fleur's Shell Cottage. It's a long story." And he told her briefly what had happened since they had parted at Malfoy Manor, about the chandelier, the rescue, and Dobby.

"Oh," was all she said, and her eyes closed, for she was ever so tired after the events at Malfoy Manor.

Ron watched her close her eyes, and decided that she must need some rest, he started to get up. Hermione's eyes went wide open as his weight left the bed, and she breathed, "No, please, please stay, Ron."

Ron took her hand and sat back down, Hermione's eyes partially closed, she was still peaking through the slits.

"Promise me you won't leave, not ever, ever again," she said and her eyes opened once more, looking beseechingly into Ron's.

"I won't leave, I promise, I'm sorry Hermione, please, I'm sorry." Ron said to her gently, sincerely. He leaned down, bending over her, "I promise," he said to her again.

"I trust you," Hermione whispered to him softly, and he could barely hear her.

"You shouldn't after what I did," Ron told her.

"Never mind that, you did enough today, saving me."

"I didn't save you," Ron said to her, straightening back up.

"Yes, you did, thank you. You screamed my name from wherever you were … I could hear you … it gave me something to hold on to when …." She trailed off, her voice faint.

Ron looked down at her gently, and she looked back at him. He leaned down, ever so slightly, getting a bit closer to her. She was looking at him expectantly, and her lips weren't moving, but her eyes seemed to be talking to him. He leaned down all the way, and kissed her, brushing across her lips. He felt her lips starting to form a small smile. His eyes were closed, but he didn't open them before he kissed her again, longer this time. And her lips truly formed a smile, and he was smiling back into them, and they were happy for the first time in months. Ron didn't want to pressure her, and pulled back after a moment. He sat all the way up before looking at her face; her eyes were still closed, and a smile played on her lips.

Slowly, Hermione's eyes opened, her mouth giggling slightly, and she looked up at Ron. "It took me long enough, didn't it," Ron said to her, smiling widely as well, he laughed softly with her.

"Perfect timing," she said to her, thinking that even though he had broken her heart when he left, and when he kissed Lavender, this was the right time for them to begin their relationship. She was content, and looked up at Ron. He leaned down again and kissed her softly once more, and her eyes stayed closed after this kiss.

"I want to go help Harry," Ron told her kindly, "Will you be alright, or do you want me to stay?"

"Go help him, I would, but …"

"No, you stay here, I'll have Fleur come in to take care of you."

Hermione wrinkled her nose at the thought. "Hey," Ron said, "She's not so bad anymore, you'll see."

"Alright," Hermione allowed, "I'll wait here, just before you … burry him tell me, I want to come out then."

"I will, I promise." Ron said to her, and he brushed the hair from her forehead, and got up from the bed. Hermione's eyes stayed closed. And before he left the room, he traced one finger down the side of her face, brushing her hair back as he did so.


End file.
